Hear My Confession?
by MissGIRODORO
Summary: Dororo has fallen into a coma, and it was unknown if he'd ever see the world again... Giroro is deeply in love with him, and IS heartbroken and stricken with grief. Find out what happens, GiroDoro, GiroroxDororo 3 First Fanfiction!


Hi! This is my first fanfiction, sorry it runs on so long. :) I hope you like it, and I hope it's worth reading.

* * *

He lay there. Lay there making no movement or sound whatsoever. Monitors beeping and showing his every heartbeat. His breath slowing down every time he exhaled. Dororo was in a coma, and it was unknown if he'd come out. It happened because the platoon was in the forest to find out about plant life. It was one of Keroro's more productive plans. Keroro and Tamama were studying the animals in the region. Kululu was studying the weather and its habits. That left Giroro and Dororo to study the region's plants. Dororo knew plenty, and was ecstatic to learn more. Giroro, on the other hand, was excited to be with Dororo. You see, he loved the blue frog since they were kids. He never got the courage to tell him. He'd been through bloodshed and terrible war, but never even got the strength to tell his crush how he felt. This made the crimson soldier feel cowardly, one thing he wasn't. He needed to tell Dororo, so he made a decision. To get this over with. To tell him right then, right now. He could not deal with his imprisoned feelings any longer. He took a deep breath and sighed. His cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. "Dororo?" Giroro spoke. The ninja turned to look at the corporal. "There's, something I have to tell you..." they found themselves in the rain. Before Giroro could finish his sentence, Dororo started whimpering. Giroro remembered the umbrella incident, when Keroro took Zeroro's umbrella and he was left without it in the pouring rain, and the blue frog started to suffer. He sat next to the lance corporal. In an effort to stop his tears, he embraced him. "Relax, I'm here Dororo." He said awkwardly. The ninja looked away and blushed. Out of all the years he'd known Giroro, he'd never been like this before. He listened to the Corporal's advice, and fell asleep to the pitter patter of the rain.

An hour passed, and they had to continue searching. The rain stopped, leaving only puddles behind.  
The blush faded off of Giroro's face, but reappeared when he caught Dororo staring at him. He heard the blue frog gasp, and saw him run to the ledge. He then sat down, intensely examining a bird on a tree. The bird was multiple shades of yellow, but they blended together in such a beautiful way. The wide-eyed frog looked the other frog in the eye, with a hidden smile under his mask, "This is a rare bird." Giroro smiled back at him, using a poker face to hide the fear he'd never show. "Dororo, listen..." He soon found a pair of blue eyes looking him in his. "I, really, - watch out!"

A sharp boulder hit Dororo on the head. This was a gigantic boulder, and hitting a small frog like himself, could surely kill him. Dororo fell a couple feet down to the ground. "DORORO!" he jumped down the ledge to his unconscious companion. Tears were marking his crimson face. He pulled out the warlike- talkies they were assigned, "Someone come quick! Dororo's been hurt, bad!" "Okay! Wait, Giroro, are you crying?" it was Keroro. It was unexpected of Giroro to even be sad, so to hear him weep was shocking.

"Please just come quickly..." you could hear the tears when he talked. He quickly wiped his eyes before anyone could see he'd been sobbing. He grabbed Dororo's hand, screaming his name for dear life. "STAY WITH ME SOLDIER!" Pools of tears once again welled up in his already swollen eyes. Tamama ran up to Giroro as fast as he could. "Dororo!" A pool of blood was trickling from the side of the frogs face. Keroro and Kululu followed right behind him. "Dororo…" Keroro knelt right beside his stiff body. For Giroro, this was too much. He felt himself collapse to the ground and soon black out.

Giroro soon woke up in the base on a bed. When he rose, he was dizzy. He must have gotten up to quick. At this point, he thought that was all just a nightmare, so just to make sure, he asked Tamama. He went up to the little frog, and said "W-Where's Dororo" Tamama's sad look became even more depressing. He looked down to the ground and pointed to a door to his right. Giroro walked in slowly, shuffling his feet with every step. He didn't want to see what was behind that door. He gasped and fell to the floor when he looked behind that dreaded entryway. It was Dororo.

He lay there. Lay there making no movement or sound whatsoever. Monitors beeping and representing his every heartbeat. His breath slowing down every time he exhaled. Dororo was in a coma, and it was unknown if he'd come out. This made Giroro automatically start bawling. Giroro bit his lip, hiding any sound his crying could make. His head drooped down; his tears fell on the tiled floor. His head arose when he heard Keroro, pleading for Dororo's life. "PLEASE DORORO WAKE UP! I'm SORRY FOR IGNORING YOU ALL THESE YEARS, IF YOU WAKE UP, WE WILL NEVER IGNORE YOU EVER AGAIN! WE'LL DO THE INVASION YOUR WAY! WOULDN'T YOU LIKE THAT GOOD OLD BUDDY?" Keroro started sobbing, hitting the floor with his fist. Giroro was a little confused; he had never seen the sergeant at such a point of sorrow. Tamama had made his way into the room, whimpering silently... Even Kululu stopped laughing and became stricken with grief. "We should go now..." Keroro said in between sobs. "Please wake up soon Dororo..." Tamama whispered and followed the green frog, both hanging their heads to the ground. Kululu followed slowly, but just a tad faster than Keroro and Tamama.

The platoon exited the room, all except for one member, that member was Giroro. As soon as the other members of the platoon left, more tears made their way out of Giroro's slightly puffy eyes, and onto his cheeks. He broke because the one he loved, or more rather has loved, was on the verge of never getting to see the light of day... But he realized if he was to never wake again, he'd have to embrace himself for Dororo's prominent death. He made his way to a seat next to the bed the blue frog was stiffly laying on. Giroro realized he needed to find something if Dororo never had the chance to open his eyes again; closure. He started talking to him. "H-Hey Dororo... I know you can't hear me, but w-when we were searching the area, I wanted to t-tell you something. His tears dripped onto the fabric of the sheets, turning it a shade darker. "Dororo, I love you..." he grabbed onto the other frogs unmoving hand. "D-do you remember when we were kids, and we always said we l-loved each other?" He paused for a slight moment, to catch his breath. "Well, I wasn't kidding... Even as a kid, my love for you was extreme. I've b-been through war, and I've never got the strength to tell you, until it was too late." Giroro's tear stricken voice cracked on those last three words, and he dropped to his knees, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry! I've barely even recognized you on this invasion! They may have forgotten you, but I didn't! I was too shy to even mention you, because even if I mentioned your name, my stomach would get butterflies I couldn't control, and it would hurt Dororo... it's not understandable. I've loved you with all of my heart, all of my life, and it's always going to be that way, even if I'll never get to see your beautiful blue eyes again..."

Meanwhile the remaining members of the platoon were watching Giroro through a security camera, and were shocked at the sight. They were happy that Giroro confessed his true feelings, but depressed that Dororo wouldn't be hearing it. "Woah, who knew Giroro felt this way..." Keroro said surprisingly levelly, "And was so emotional when it comes to love?" Tamama spoke, finishing Keroro's sentence. Kululu laughed quietly, but not a cheerful laugh, but more like a laugh of pure surprise.

It had been two torturous days since the day of Dororo's, accident. Giroro eventually stopped crying, because he just couldn't anymore, but at the same time, he was really tired. He tried falling asleep but the grief and the pain were too much for him to handle. He breathed in slowly, and tried to stand up. He succeeded at some point, moving his legs for the first time in days, and exited the room, praying in his head for Dororo to wake. His prayer, it must've worked.

"Giroro?" a small voice was made out behind the crimson frog. Giroro quickly turned around in disbelief. "Dororo!" Tears of joy leaked out of his eyes. "Before I ask, would you mind telling me where I am?" Dororo said, confused...  
"You're in the hospital Dororo, y-you were in a coma for two days!"

Dororo was stunned. He couldn't believe that he almost died. And that Giroro had been so worried about him...

"I saw you guys but it seemed like my vision was blurred, I heard you guys, it was faded but all of it was understandable, I just couldn't respond, it, in all honesty, was scary and weird..." Dororo said, not before Giroro could grab him and hug him tightly. "It's okay Giroro; I'm here now aren't I?" He whispered. Giroro's body suddenly became stiff, in realization of something. He could hear everything the rest of the platoon said, which included his confession of love. Silence made its way into the room, but not an awkward one, more of a satisfied one. Giroro broke it a few minutes later, nervously. "So, uh, you could hear everything we said?"

"Every word." Dororo replied flatly. Giroro had tears in his eyes, and he looked down at the tiled floor again. "And just so you know," he sat up and leant into the Corporal's ear," I feel the same way..." He took off his mask, grabbed his face before he could react even slightly, and kissed him. This was a kiss filled with every emotion one could put into one. Giroro's eyes shot open, and quickly returned the kiss. He fluttered his eyes shut, pulling the Lance Corporal closer to him. They pulled away a couple minutes after, smiling and gazing into the other's eyes. "I love you..." Dororo said, being the one to break the silence this time. "I love you too..." grasping his love for dear life, so he'd never scare him like that again.

So maybe you're wondering what happened to Keroro, Tamama and Kululu and why they weren't visiting? Well, Keroro and Tamama wanted to visit as soon as he opened his eyes, but Kululu, Kululu of all frogs, stopped them. He wanted them to share this beautiful moment they were having, alone. He didn't want to ruin it. So they let the two soldiers share a moment that would last forever in each other's hearts in peace, which came from such a horrible event.

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry it runs on so long, it's just when you start writing lots of ideas spring up and your story keeps on going as a result... So I hate to ask for stuff like this, but if you're bored and have nothing to do, you could please review! Oh and if you're _really_bored, I hid a Hunger Games movie reference in one part of this fanfiction, try and find it!

So review, favorite, all those cool things, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for taking your time to look at this and happy readinsg!

~ Molly


End file.
